


.Jealousy.

by were_just_the_noise_boys



Series: Tease. [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Bottom Awsten Knight, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_just_the_noise_boys/pseuds/were_just_the_noise_boys
Summary: Awsten hates clubbing, but he loves his boyfriends, so here he is. He just wants to go home, but when he sees someone flirting with Geoff, it's on.Lowkey softcore porn, but also pretty cute. Polyparx, but most of the interaction is between Geoff and Awsten. Pretty quick, fun read.Please enjoy!!
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood, Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: Tease. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628284
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	.Jealousy.

It was the kind of crowded that you only really get in post-9pm clubs. The kind where you can’t tell which way you came in from, you can barely make out individual bodies, and you lose track of someone the moment you let go of their hand. Awsten didn’t really like clubbing. It wasn’t very fun if you don’t drink, and loud music and flashing lights gave him a headache after a while. He’d much rather be home with Geoff and Otto, maybe having Lucas and Jawn over, playing Mario Kart until friendly competition started to drift into rage and it was time to turn off the game before he punched someone. 

But his boyfriends liked going out every once in a while, and Awsten wasn’t allowed to stay home alone. So here he was. 

Some girl’s hand swung wildly past him, the tips of her acrylic nails skimming his cheek as she flailed drunkenly to the fuzzy beat pounding out of the warped room speakers. Awsten wrinkled his nose in slightly disgusted discomfort, stepping backwards away from her, only to bump into yet another wasted twenty-something year old. He huffed in exasperation, rising up to his tip-toes to try to locate Geoff and/or Otto. They probably wouldn’t want to leave yet, but enough was enough. They’d had their fun. They could spank him all they wanted when they got back to their apartment as a punishment for giving up so soon, but that was a hell of a lot better than being here for even another five minutes. 

He was being jostled around so much that he wouldn’t be surprised if he bruised, despite the fact that he was doing his best to take up as little space as possible as his eyes combed through the sea of sweaty limbs. Tears of frustration were just beginning to prickle at the backs of his eyes they finally locked onto Geoff, who was sitting on a bench near the back wall of the room. He made a small triumphant sound in the back of his throat as he bounced a little on the balls of his feet in victory, before starting the herculean task of pushing through the crowd to reach him. 

It was a relief when he managed to break out of the especially dense clot of party-goers in the center of the floor. However, it was quickly swallowed by confusion as he processed the woman perched next to Geoff on the bench, leaning forward slightly and talking about something that was drowned out by the shitty EDM in the background. The confusion was quickly chased off by a dark wave of jealousy, though, as his gaze locked onto her finger as it twirled through her hair before coming to rest, along with the rest of her hand, on Geoff’s knee.

Now, Awsten was fully aware that both of his boyfriends were total eye-candy. Trust him, he KNEW. And he wasn’t a stranger to seeing them get hit on, but it still made him want to rip the assailant’s throat out with his goddamn teeth every single time. He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, trying to get ahold of himself, before storming up to Geoff.

“Hey, Geoffy!” he said over the music, forcing the growl out of his voice. “We need to go home now, please.” Awsten could have screamed when Geoff’s only response was to look up at him and smirk, before turning back to look at the girl to his right. He was doing this on purpose. He KNEW that Awsten wanted to go home, and he KNEW that seeing the woman’s hand oh-so-slowly drift further up his thigh was absolute torture. Speaking of that bitch, she had barely even glanced at him before she resumed whatever she was saying. So Geoff wanted to play games? Fine, they could play games. Awsten was great at games.

“Daddy, I’m tired and I want to go back home with you now,” he said, louder this time, putting an unnecessary amount of emphasis on the word ‘daddy.’ He didn’t miss the way that Geoff’s eyes darkened at his words and how he twitched a bit, almost looking at Awsten but stopping himself. The girl looked up, this time, frowning at him in confusion and annoyance. He knew that it was juvenile, but he couldn’t help scrunching up his nose and sticking his tongue out at her. She flipped her hair back with a dismissive noise, returning her attention to Awsten’s boyfriend.

Awsten watched as her fingers jumped a few inches further up Geoff’s leg in what was clearly a challenge, and it was game over. Maybe he would have been willing to play for longer in a different situation, but he was tired and horny and his head hurt and he did NOT have the patience for this. He growled, low in the back of his throat, before stalking up to his partner and shoving the fake-tan hand off of his thigh so he could swing his leg around and sit on Geoff’s lap. 

He pressed their lips together so aggressively that he could hear their teeth click together as their lips were forcibly parted, and smirked into Geoff’s mouth as he ground down on him slightly, bringing his hands up to tangle in his hair. He didn’t pull back for a solid ten seconds of slowly tracing his tongue over the edges of Geoff’s mouth, only doing so when he brought his hands up to grip Awsten’s ass, and the younger boy knew that he had won. He opened his eyes as he pulled back slowly, immediately turning his head just enough to make gloating eye contact with the woman next to them. As he had expected, she was watching them in anger and surprise, her red-painted mouth hanging open a bit. Just to rub it in (and maybe to tease Geoff a little bit), Awsten quickly leaned back in to nip sharply at his ear. Geoff inhaled sharply and pushed Awsten off of his lap so that they could both stand up. The lust-darkened glare that he gave him was more than enough to make Awsten flush pink and shudder a little. Geoff turned momentarily back to the girl, giving her nothing but a devastatingly dismissive “well, it was nice talking to you,” before grabbing Awsten roughly by the wrist and yanking him towards the door. 

As soon as they were outside, Geoff pinned Awsten roughly against the wall with a hand over his throat, not quite squeezing, ignoring the stares of the ten-or-so people loitering outside of the building.

“I’m going to call Otto,” he snarled into Awsten’s ear. “And then we’re all going to go home, and he’s going to handcuff you and tease your pretty cock while I fuck you silly, got it?” Awsten just nodded as vigorously as he could with the fingers still wrapped around his neck. “Good.” 

And suddenly Geoff was back to normal, backing up a couple steps and smiling innocently, casually pulling his phone out of his pocket and bringing it up to his face as he waited for their other partner to pick up. 

What had Awsten gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! I hope that you enjoyed it, please please comment if you did! Every single one makes my entire day, and I reply to all of them! I could make a more hardcore-porn part two, but y'all gotta let me know!


End file.
